Hallelujah
by The Black Sheep Juri
Summary: inspired by the song it is titled after. sessh and oc. she has scars preventing her from opening up. he's known her since he woke from Naraku's curse. will he be able to help her heal enough for them to become even closer than they already are. R
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my characters, Inushago, his brothers and sisters and a new character, Mikoto.

I hope you all like this story. Mikoto, my poor, poor Mikoto. She has so many problems, and in this chapter, we get to see the root of these problems. I hope this chapter is good in it's purpose. Let me know, ok?

Prologue - A Painful Past

A young Inu demoness stood defiantly in front of her father as he barked abuse at her. Tears welled in her eyes as she took the verbal hits. His words were killing her. They stood in the browning autumn courtyard of their home. Behind the old demon stood their castle like home and behind the youth; the gates leading to the outside world, a world which she was told was evil and dangerous.

"How dare you defy me?! This would never have been happening if The Rightful Heir had not died and if that half breed whelp had not disappeared!"

The old man had gone into a rage when she had refused the demon courtier that had come calling for her hand. She was young and didn't feel right settling down, submitting to some male and pumping out offspring like her mother before her. All her life she had submitted to her father in the hope of making her father proud of her. But her attempts were in vain. He had beaten her and tortured her, her whole life and even now. Now she had decided she'd had enough; she wanted to live true to herself.

"That's it! Insolent pup! You die where you stand! How dare you defy me; the head of this pack?! I was a main advisor to the Lord of the Western Lands four hundred and fifty years ago; long before you were even thought of! Now, DIE!"

The old dog lunged at his daughter, fangs and claws bared, ready for the kill. Instinct took over the young demoness and she turned tail, running to save her life. She knew her father wasn't long for this world; a couple of years at the most. He'd never keep up; he was slowing down in his old age. So she ran as fast as she could. But she knew he wouldn't rest til she was in a grave. She reached the locked gate and leapt high into the air and over the wall into her freedom. The old demon stopped at the wall and howled after his daughter.

"Fine! Have your pathetic life! You are worthless to my pack if you won't do as I say!"

*** *** ***

Dear Sister,

Father is dead, he has been for some time now.

Fifty years you've been gone. You may come home.

Please, come home.

Love Hevn.

Brown hair shook with a shake of the head. A hand reached out and began composing a response to the small note.

Hevn,

As glad as I am to hear that, the pack will forever

be Father's. I cannot return – EVER. A power is waking, and I

wish to serve that power. I am sorry, my twin.

Love always,

Mikoto.

Mikoto placed her note back in the envelope her sister's arrived in, along with the original note, sealed the envelope and wrote 'RTS' in the top right hand corner. The demoness rose from her seat and went outside to post the letter. Looking to the west at the setting sun, she felt a weak demon approach from the east. Turning, she saw an elegant man, no, demon with bloodstained silver hair approaching. His kimono was also torn and bloodstained. A crescent moon sat sparely on his forehead and his cheeks were decorated with two purple stripes. His golden orbs locked with her caramel ones before he passed out and fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. Mikoto hurried over to his side, turning him onto his back, to see the extent of his injuries.

_'Well, at least he won't die. These wounds are pretty bad, but if I can treat them well enough, perhaps he shall heal quickly,'_ she thought as she sighed.

"Sir? Sir!? Are you ok? Sir?!" Mikoto shook the demon as she called to him. He stirred and forcibly opened his eyes. The moment Mikoto looked into them, she was mesmerised.

"Inu youkai. Sesshomaru. Western Lands." His voice was rich and smooth, surprising the young demoness. When he finished talking, though, he passed again.

"Come on then, Sesshomaru," she said to him, picking him up. "I don't know why I'm doing this. You may rest in my house. Though, let's not tell you that I carried you. Something tells me that would hurt your pride."

End Prologue.

So, how did you like that? I hope you liked that. I enjoyed writing that. Review and let me know, k?

Inupupby5


	2. The Meeting

Hey, sorry for how long it's taken me to post this chapter. I have been busy with work and other commitments that I have. Anyway, I won't deny you what you have been waiting for.

Chapter 1 : the meeting.

Two men with silver hair and gold/hazel eyes walked into a tall building, headed straight for the elevator, just like every other morning. The receptionist quickly called out to the men, not wanting to disappoint her boss.

"Err, Master Inuyasha? Master Inushago?" They stopped, looked at each other and then to the human woman.

"Yes?" Inuyasha grouched. The woman flinched at his tone. He didn't seem to happy.

"Master Sesshomaru left your paperwork here this morning, Sir," she told Inuyasha awkwardly.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha growled.

"Dad, just take it. Why did he leave it here, miss?" Inushago asked her.

"He said he was too busy to listen to whining this morning."

"Great. So I get the day off."

"No, he said to send you up once you have stopped grumbling."

"What?!" Inuyasha laughed at his son.

"Just go, brat. You know how he can be," Inuyasha told his son as he left. Inushago started grousing and headed for the elevator.

"Err, sir? Your uncle ...."

"I'll be done and quiet by the time I get up there."

.......~........~.........~.......~.......~.........~.......

Sesshomaru watched his watch tick by the seconds until his nephew would surely burst through the door, much like his father would. However, much to Sesshomaru's surprise, that didn't quite happen. He arrived on queue and he was irritated, yes, but he did not enter the room as expected. Instead of nearly breaking the door off it's hinges, the door was opened and closed gently. Inushago walked over to the seat that was his when Sesshomaru had urgent business. Sesshomaru was puzzled to say the least.

"Why?" the older demon asked, turning to the boy in his presence.

"Why what?" came the annoyed reply.

"Why didn't you bust the door down as you entered?"

"I don't _have_ to break stuff when I am annoyed or angry, do I? Do you have a problem with how I entered? I thought you didn't want grumbling." Sesshomaru thought over the answer.

"I am glad you listen to your mother then. She was smart to teach you self control," was the only response he could give. "I am about to have a meeting with a very dangerous demon from Inuyasha and I's past. You are to keep your mouth shut. You will not draw attention to yourself. You do, and you will spend twenty four hours, straight, with me in fighting lessons. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle," Inushago answered obediently.

A knock came at the door and Sesshomaru sent a warning look over in Shago's direction.

"Enter," he commanded and the woman entered. She had rich brown hair, held in a high, tight bun, decorated with a pair of white feathers on the left side. Her crimson eyes seemed to pierce through everything she looked at, as if they were trying to see any intention to hurt her. In her right hand she carried a worn and battered fan. Sesshomaru noticed this and decided to comment.

"You still carry that fan? It looks almost useless now."

"Sesshomaru I would watch my tongue if I were you. You, being a swordsman, would be lost without your sword. My fan is your sword. Do not ask me to give it up," she replied coldly. Shago scoffed from the corner. Sesshomaru merely let a low growl emit from his chest. The demoness noticed the exchange but shrugged it off.

"So," Sesshomaru began, turning to the woman. "Why have you sought me out, Kagura?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"I'm tired. All sorts of demons have attacked me, wanting revenge for what that Bastard did to them. I'm sick and tired of it, Sesshomaru."

"So what do you want me to do about it? You did me no favours in that last battle. Had it not been for certain things, that if revealed would damage my power and influence, I would not have recovered from the injuries you gave me. What do _I_ owe _you_? Nothing, from where I stand."

"True. But I owe you. You got my heart back. You ..."

"He disposed of me. _I_ did nothing. I am not the one you owe."

"You are. I stayed at the end. That miko begged that pathetic half demon to prey for you, because it was your sword in the infant's heart. Even the wolf was appreciative."

"Points well made."

"I am here to serve you, Lord Sesshomaru. I owe you my life. And more for my actions in the past. Will you accept me?"

Sesshomaru contemplated her arguments and request for a while. She did have valid arguments and she would be a valuable asset. However, when the time came, she would have to be willing to serve the pup in the corner, not to mention his siblings.

"Pup."

"Yes?" came the irritated voice.

"What is your opinion of Kagura?" Shago looked over at the woman, then back at his uncle.

"Here and now?"

"Yes, Pup. You have to learn to be openly hurtful in these sorts of situations, despite what your mother and grandmother have taught you. Now, what do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't trust her. I recognise the name from stories Mum and Dad have told and I don't trust her to be loyal. To you, yeah, I suppose. However I think she would disappear when I come to power and, from all that you have taught me, I cannot take that risk."

"Is that how you feel? Your instincts?"

"Yes. And logic. Mum may be who she is, but she is not useless. You know that."

"Very well. Your instincts are sharp, pup. Kagura, I feel it only fair to inform you that I am no longer Lord of the Western Lands."

"Then, who is?"

"Inuyasha."

"What?!" Sesshomaru growled at being interrupted.

"He and Kagome have had a total of six pups now. This, in the corner, is their oldest, Inushago. He spends half his days with me, learning what he needs to know to fulfil his duties, when they are his. When I leave this world, he will me your master. If I allow you to serve me, will you stay faithful to the house and serve him?" The crimson eyes turned to the corner and pierced through the young demon.  
"Is he anything like his father?"

"His temper can be just as quick. But he has more of his mother's patience and kindness, surprisingly."

"I will serve him. As you said, you are not the one who slew Naraku. It way Inuyasha. I owe a debt to the Western Lands."

"Very well. Is that all?" Kagura nodded. "Dismissed, then. I will call you by the end of the week with your assignment."

Kagura bowed low and Sesshomaru inclined his head in answer; Shago followed suit from the corner. Once the door closed behind the demoness, Sesshomaru sighed. He leaned back in his chair and turned it to the window.

"Inushago ..." A tone came from the desk, cutting the older demon off.

"Sir, there is a woman on her way to see you. I know you are busy, sir, but I couldn't stop her."

"Do not fret. I have my suspicions as to who it is. Thank you." The tone sounded once more and the intercom was turned off.

"Beware ..."

"Maru! Maru! Oh, Maru! Answer me you stuck up fool!"

"Brace yourself. This bitch jumps to conclusions quickly," Sesshomaru warned his nephew.

"Maru! Why didn't you answer me?" came an excited voice from the doorway. The demons turned to face the demoness who stood there and the younger's eyes opened in shock.

There in the doorway to Sesshomaru's office was the most stunning Inu youkai bitch Inushago had ever seen. Mind you, the only one he had ever seen.

End chapter 1

A/N: well there is the 1st chapter. And considering the previous chapter, I'd say it's not that hard to figure out who this demoness is.

In the next chapter, Shago is insulted, insults back and tracked down. Oh and sessh acts out of character to what Shago knows of him.

Looking forward to your reviews!! XP

Inushago: tell me, why am I insulted?

Me: I can't tell you that! it will give away the next chapter!

Inushago:*growls* not what I mean. Why have you had that bitch insult me?!?

Me: oh! It's to help develop the relationship that is growing.

Inushago: ah ha!! So I was right!!

Me: Shago, please shut up. You are going to give too much away.

Inushago: no! I am royalty! I ... *drops to the ground unconscious, Shimi and Shoma are standing over his still form*

Me: thank you guys

Both: welcome!

Me: later!


	3. The swallowing of pride

Hi hi. I'm back. Sorry for the late update. You would not believe how busy I am and it seems I'm getting busier and busier by the week. And the other reason why I haven't updated in a while is cos at the time I am typing up this chapter, my modem has decided that it's not going to pick up any signal so I can't get online. Sigh. I digress though. On with the chapter!!!

Chapter 2: The swallowing of pride.

The demoness took two steps into the room and placed her hands on her hips, staring down the demon sitting behind the desk.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. She noticed the pup in the corner raise his eyebrows at the older demon.

"I was busy giving warning."

"About what? Me?"

"Yes."

"Maru ... So, who's the pup? I'm guessing you found a mate while I was away. Hey, pup. I'm a friend of your dad's," the demoness cooed to the boy. Sesshomaru mentally slapped his forehead, knowing what was about to ensue.

"This stuck-up prick is _not_ my father."

"Mikoto, you did it again," Sesshomaru told the stunned woman, tiredly.

"Did what, Maru?"

"Jumped to a conclusion. The pup is not mine; I am not mated. He is my nephew and heir to the Western Lands."

"Oh. Well then, I apologise for insulting you, my lord. I have been studying abroad for the last twenty years and have not kept in touch with Master Sesshomaru."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again."

Mikoto stiffened.

Sesshomaru noticed.

"Inushago, apologise for your tone. Now!" he growled.

"Why should I?" ; Mikoto stiffened even more.

"Just, do it. Now, pup."

"No. I'm going home."

"Inushago, stop!" Sesshomaru commanded, but the boy ignored him and kept walking.

"Not sure I like that pup," Mikoto noted coldly. Sesshomaru shot the woman a glare before he responded.

"You are not really innocent either."

"What did I do?!"

"You assumed I was his father."

"Well, what else was I supposed to think? He's pure, you're pure and he was here with you. Tell me you wouldn't have made the same conclusion."

"I would not have made the same conclusion." Sesshomaru stood and leant over his desk.

"What!? You can't be serious?"

"I am. At your age, I was a lot more cautious than you are now."

"Yes, but look at the position you held, and still hold. You had to be."

"and you could learn a little more self control," Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. Mikoto looked, shocked, at the demon before her.

"Excuse me? Who is it that ..."

"Get the car. We are leaving," Sesshomaru commanded, cutting her off.

"But ..."

"Get. The. Car. We are leaving." Sesshomaru strode past her, giving Mikoto no choice but to follow the handsome lord and do as he baid.

"At once, Lord Sesshomaru," Mikoto said dejectedly, hanging her head as she made her way out of the office.

.........~........~........~........~.......~.......~........~.......~.......~.......~......

Mikoto drove on in silence. She had ticket Sesshomaru off, yet again. She didn't understand why she went so far, nor why Sesshomaru forgave her every time she pissed him off. It made no sense. She hated all men; believed they were all out to hurt her. And yet, the person she currently held closest to her inner circle was the demon sitting beside her. She glanced sideways at him and briefly studied his stoic face. Anger radiated off him in powerful waves. Powerful enough to make her scared to open her mouth, yet somehow give her courage to apologise for her immature behaviour. She was, after all, much younger than he. Where he had lived for over a millennia, she had only lived for two centuries. She was probably only considered an immature pup. Mikoto sighed dejectedly as she realised this and decided not to say anything.

Sesshomaru looked over in Mikoto's direction when he heard her sigh. As he watched her, he thought over the events of the morning. He frowned as he realised he had probably been a little too cold to the young demoness. She had been abroad for the last twenty years, as she had said. After all she had done for him, she was like a younger sister to him. And older brothers should not be as cold as he was to Mikoto. He had learnt that from his nephews and nieces as he watched them grow up. Sesshomaru looked back out the window and swallowed his pride.

"Please accept my apologise for my earlier behaviour. I am at a loss as to why I behaved in that manner." Mikoto was shocked to say the least. So shocked she didn't speak for several minutes.

"Mikoto? Did you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked her, concern lining his otherwise cold voice.

"Yes, Milord. I heard you. I just didn't expect you to apologise. I was the one who behaved immaturely," Mikoto answered shyly.

"Please, Mi'to. Don't be so formal. You are not the one who was immature. It was that insolent pup. He insulted you. Deeply, from what I observed. We should not let our feeling to the pup stifle the air between us."

Silence reigned the rest of the trip. Mikoto followed the directions she was given by the GPS Sesshomaru had set when he had first entered the car. Mikoto turned a corner and at the end of the road stood a grand feudal castle. As they approached in the car, Mikoto saw a man with silver hair and canine ears walk out of the house. He wore red, baggy track pants and a white muscle tee. When Mikoto stopped the car, both she and Sesshomaru stepped out of the car with Sesshomaru asking the man one simple question:

"Where is that moron son of yours?"

"Not here. He's supposed to be with you."

"He walked out."

"He what!?"

"He said he was coming home."

"Well, he's not here!" Mikoto watched the exchange as a thought crossed her mind.

"Does he go anywhere special when he is upset?" she asked.

"Usually to his drum kit," Sesshomaru answered.

"Thank god they haven't started crashing," the other man added, folding down one furry white appendage.

"Well is there anyone he feels safe with?"

"His mother," Sesshomaru stated.

"But she works today."

"Where?"

"Wacdonalds in the CBD, I think it's called," the stranger answered.

"Do you want to find the pup, Maru?"

"Yes."

"Right. Get in." Mikoto returned to the driver's seat and waited for Sesshomaru to get in, too. The stranger also got into the car and Mikoto drove off.

"So, why are you looking for the headache?"

"You will find out."

"Feh. So ..... 'Maru'?" Sesshomaru was silent. He had hoped his brother would never hear that nickname.

"Since when have you accepted a nickname? When ..."

"Sir, if I were you I would shut up right now. Sesshomaru, why is this half breed with us?"

"Because he is. And if I were you, I'd show a little more respect to the  
Western Lord."

"So, he's the pup's father. Hmm. Interesting." Sesshomaru scowled. She wasn't showing Inuyasha any respect whatsoever. Not that Inuyasha really deserved it.

"Mikoto ..." he growled threateningly.

"What?! That pup is an insolent fool. An attitude trait he no doubt got from his father." Inuyasha growled, insulted.

"Mikoto, shut your mouth or the house will be in further ruin," Sesshomaru warned.

"You ...! My house ...! Again ...?!" A low threatening growl was the only response.

"Fine. Have it your way," Mikoto said plainly as she parked outside the popular store that was their current destination. Mikoto walked behind the men into the shop and stood beside Sesshomaru. She watched, in some amusement, as a red haired wolf demon scurried out the back after noticing their entrance. As she watched, she heard the wolf call out;

"Kaggs! That pup of yours needs to get his ass out the front, now! Or there will be hell to pay!" The wolf certainly knew what was going on, even if this 'Kaggs' person didn't.

End chap 2

Ok guys. Let me know how you think I'm going. And maybe I'll be inspired to get in and post another chapter soon.

Mito: I'll kill 'im ! where did he go!?

Me: woah, mito! Down girl. Kill who and why?

Mito : insolent pup. And I can't say why cos it will give your next chapter away. But all I will say is if he keeps doing what he is to maru, there will be one less male ruining this world.

Me: sigh. Ok mito. Later guys. I have to go calm this girl of mine down. Review please!!!!


	4. A New Relationship

Chapter 3: A new relationship

Kagome looked at Ayame with puzzlement pulling at her features. Ayame had come running into the office with a desperate tone in her voice. Inushago looked just as puzzled until he realised the meaning of the she-wolf's words.

"No. I'm staying right here," Shago stated firmly. Kagome looked even more puzzled, so Ayame decided to elaborate.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and an Inu bitch just walked in and the boys look pissed, especially Sesshomaru."

"Inushago, what did you do? Why is your uncle so upset?" Kagome interrogated her son.

"Nothing! The bitch insulted me. That's all."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure. Let's go sort this out. Honestly, you are still causing trouble that I have to fix up." Kagome grabbed her eighteen year old son by the hand and pulled him through the restaurant kitchen. The workers turned to watch as their manager pulled her son determinedly by the arm out into the dining room. They all decided not to piss off their cheery manager as she barked at them to get back to work.

Kagome walked up to the trio, quickly kissed Inuyasha's cheek and turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning look. Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect and acknowledgement to his Lady before turning his steely gaze upon his nephew. The boy cowered but held determination in his eyes under the intimidating gaze of the demon before him.

"Apologise. Now."

"Not until she does."

"She did. She apologised for jumping to conclusions and explained her circumstances, all the while give you the proper respect deserved of your position, which you, yourself, do not deserve," Sesshomaru told the teen pointedly.

"Really?" Shago asked, disbelievingly. Sesshomaru nodded his head once in reply before continuing to speak.

"Indeed. You blew off her apology. Now, apologise."

"Fine. I apologise!" Shago snapped.

"Shago!" Kagome was disgusted at her son's behaviour. "I raised you better than that. Now do it properly."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Better?"

"Was that acceptable, Mikoto?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to look at her.

"I guess. But you know, Maru, anyone _would_ think that you _are_ his father, with the way you talked to him just now." Sesshomaru sent a pointed stare in the woman's direction.

"Not again," Shago groaned under his breath. Sesshomaru and Mikoto ignored the comment while Kagome and Inuyasha merely looked shocked.

"That's how she insulted you?"

"Damn, I'd be insulted too."

"Not helping, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

"And what was with that comment about my house? You had another episode while I was away, didn't you?" Mikoto interrogated.

"Here and now is not the time or place to be discussing this."

"No, here and now is perfect. Otherwise, you won't tell me what happened!"

"Fine. Yes, it happened again. Once soon after you left, but then Kagome came to me and I was _forced_ to try to control the size. For twelve years it didn't happen again. Only recently was the last attack. And only because _that pup_ before us puts so much stress on me with his rebellious phase he has yet to grow out of!" Sesshomaru snarled fiercely. Surprise etched Mikoto's face. Shock was written on Inuyasha, Kagome and Inushago's faces. It was a sight to behold. Sesshomaru, the ever stoic, 'Ice King' as Shippo had called him, had lost his temper and voiced his problems. Mikoto's eyes softened but her lips curled back in a snarl of her own as she turned to Shago.

"If only you knew, _pup_. You would be a little more appreciative of what your uncle is doing for you. Do you realise that ~ "

"Mito, enough. Kagome and her daughters will fret over me if they knew. And Kagome will blame herself, not that it is her fault. Just leave it be for now," Sesshomaru purred lowly, cutting her off. Mikoto turned to look at him and saw the pleading look deep within his eyes. She knew he was far too proud to let others worry over him needlessly. She also knew that he felt bad for the trouble he put her through. Oh, the trouble. But still. Only _she_ knew his secret and, as long as that's how he wanted it, she would keep it that way.

"Ok, Maru. But if it happens again, especially near them, I will have to tell them. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Pup, you are free for the rest of the day. Now that this woman is back, I have things to attend to. Good day to you, my Lord and Lady. Mito are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned from his low bow.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mikoto grinned, also bowing to her rulers. Said rulers watched in dumb amusement as the pair left.

Kagome had not expected Sesshomaru to be so close to a woman. Also, Mikoto's beauty stunned the Lady of the West. The Western Lord, however, was revelling in the fact that his older brother, whom is a demon of pure blood, just bowed in respect to him. Never, in his wildest dreams, had Inuyasha imagined Sesshomaru bowing to him. It was a feeling he wouldn't tire of any time soon. The young prince stood stunned. He, too, revelled in his uncle's bow but was more left speechless for how his uncle had handled the situation. Shago had apparently insulted Mikoto and instead of waiting to get Shago to apologise the next time he saw her, Sesshomaru had sought him out to get his apology. Something wasn't right. Sesshomaru wouldn't do this for anyone else, so why was this woman so special? She didn't wear a mating mark on her neck, like Kagome, and her and Sesshomaru's scents weren't mingled. They obviously weren't a couple, so why had he protected her? It was a mystery that Shago had to get to the bottom of. And, wether Mikoto and Sesshomaru liked it or not, he would.

End chap 3

A/N: ok so very short chapter I know but at least it's something. So yea. If you haven't guessed kags is a manager at work. And yes Shago is going to meddle in sessh amd mito's private so r&r people. I look forward to hearing from you.

TBS Juri.


	5. Accomidation for a month

Chapter 4: Accommodation for a month

That afternoon, Mikoto stood in front of what was supposed to be her house with her mouth hanging open. When she had been home in the past when Sesshomaru had had his little 'episodes', he had always been on the top floor of her two story house. Apparently, this last attack had come when he was on the ground floor. Nothing stood except for the foundations of the house. Timber and bricks lay everywhere. Two fingers snaked out and pushed her chin upwards, closing her mouth.

"Mito, you will catch flies if you stand like that."

"What did you do?! You destroyed my house!" The man handing Sesshomaru a clipboard of important documents looked at Mikoto strangely. The two demons ignored him, for the most part, and continued with their little domestic.

"_I_," Sesshomaru stated, emphasising the fact that it wasn't him, "did nothing. You know full well what transpired."

"But ... I ... Yeah ... Even so ..." Mikoto babbled nonsense for a moment, before she turned on Sesshomaru with a glare that even sent chills down _his_ spine.

"You are never stepping foot in my house again. I cannot afford to keep rebuilding parts of, if not all of, my house," she growled through bared teeth, showing her fangs for effect.

"_I_ pay for the rebuilds. How can you not 'afford to keep doing this', as you say?" he responded, wondering what her comeback would be.

"Stress! I cannot afford the stress you put me under worrying about you and about rebuilding the house and when I'll be able to live in my house again. If this keeps happening, you will put me in an early grave. And I am younger than you!"She paused for a moment to sigh. "So?" A valid comeback.

"A month."

"A month?! Where are we going to live in the meantime?"

"I do not know."

"Oh, wise solution. The Mighty Sesshomaru has no idea where we are going to live for a month!" Mikoto drawled sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine. I shall ask Kagome if she is willing to put us up until the house is finished," Sesshomaru said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Mikoto continued to growl at Sesshomaru as she made her way through the ruined house. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the demoness before him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, young one. I trust your day with the wolven princesses was enjoyable?"

"Oh, hello Uncle. Yes it was, thank you for asking. Do you wish to speak with Mum or Dad?"

"Preferably your mother. Thank you Izayoi."

"No problem. Hey, Mum! ... It's Uncle .... Fluffy .... She's on her way."

"Thank you, Izayoi." Sesshomaru's face was twisted in a silent growl as he waited to hear Kagome's voice. It had been abolut five years since he stopped transforming into his dog form to be around his nieces and nephews but the nickname of 'Fluffy' had stuck for some reason. Sesshomaru despised the name. He had allowed it when Inuyasha hadn't been around because he didn't want them to know his name and such. But now it was just plain annoying.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. What's wrong?" Thankfully, Kagome and the pups only seldomly called him Fluffy.

"Need there be something wrong for me to call?"

"Yes. You hardly ever call unless it's something extremely important. So, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru sighed. Even he could not escape a mother's intuition. She was right. Unless it was extremely urgent, he would generally wait to see Kagome and Inuyasha if something of importance came up.

"I have been residing with a friend and something has happened, leaving us with nowhere to stay for atleast a month. May we be so bold as to intru..."

"Say no more , Fluffy. Of course you can. I'll get Dai and Iz to prepare rooms for you. Is it just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well, I guess I shall be seeing you soon then. Bye!" And with that, the call was ended. Looking up from his flashing phone, Sesshomaru noticed Mikoto rummaging through the remains of her sanctuary. His face contorted into a frown as he began to feel bad for her. He knew he was as good as dead.

"So what did your friend say? May we stay with them?"

"Indeed. Gather your things."

"What things?!" Sesshomaru ignored the woman and sorted through the rubble until he found his old kimono and tail. He slung his tail over his shoulder and kimono neatly over his arm. He proceeded to the limo which Mikoto was driving and sat importantly in the back seat. The demoness proceeded back to the limo herself, not too worried about clothes. She had just gotten back from overseas and still had clothes with her in her suitcase. There weren't very man as it was a small suitcase, but she would soon fix that. She sat in the front seat of the limo, sighed and looked at the GPS, hoping it had been programmed to where they were headed. Thankfully it had and she turned on the car and leave the site of her ruined house. When they reached their destination, Mikoto's eyes went wide.

"Kagome is related to the Western Lands?"

"Kagome, when I first met her, was a miko. That was some five hundred years ago. Then two years after you left, mated, with child, physically changed and no way to get back to the father. I watched over her for twelve years but in my small dog form. Then, six years ago, her mate returned and just to protect his pups from him, I had to reveal myself to them. My younger half brother is the Lord of the Western Lands, as I said before and as you know, his mate is the Lady. His mate is Kagome."

"We are staying with the Lord and Lady? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't. I do not explain myself. Not to you and you should know that by now, even if you have been aboard for two decades. There is one thing you should be made aware of. Inushago is the eldest pup of a quintuplet. He has three younger sisters and two younger brothers. Because of Kagome's physical and consequential genetical change, Inushago is a pure demon like ourselves. Izayoi is quarter: most of her blood is human. Daiki is human and a miko like her mother before her. The last two of the quintuplet are the image of and are halves like their parents. The youngest pup is only 4 years old and pure like his brother."

"I take it that the way you described them to me is age order? What are the names of the hanyous and the smallest pup?"

"Fushimi, Fushoma and Etsuko. Please try not to mess up like you did with Inushago."

"I won't!" Mikoto insisted, stopping the car. Stepping out of the car, Mikoto looked up in awe at the castle before her.

* * *

Izayoi and Daiki walked to the laundry together, each holding bundles of stale linen from the rooms they had just dressed for their mother. They smiled at Fushimi as she reached them.

"Mum's setting two more places at the table for dinner. Well, actually, Shoma is but you get the point. I wonder who's coming," she told the older girls, taking some linen from them.

"Iz answered a call from Uncle earlier," Daiki told her younger sister.

"Really? What did he want?"

"To talk to Mum. I don't know what about, though. But when Mum got off the phone she got us to go prepare two of the spare rooms. Right, Dai?"

"Uh huh!" Daiki chirped as they put the linen into the washing machine.

"If you ask me, _He's_ going to be staying with us. And something tells me that _bitch_ is too," came a grousing male voice at the door. All three girls jumped at the sound of their older brother's voice. They all turned to glare at him, while he grinned at their reactions.

"Who are you talking about, Shago?" Izayoi asked the boy as he leant against the door frame.

"Uncle and that bitch that turned up today. Hey, you're girls, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Sha. We are girls. Are you only just noticing that our genders are different to yours?" Fushimi asked sarcastically.

"Oh, thought that was funny did you, Mi? I wonder how Haru puts up with you. Poor guy."

"What was your question, Sha?" Daiki asked, looking sweetly at her older brother. Her look sent his mind blank.

"Err ... Why do you think Uncle would let a woman give him a nickname?" All three girls were stunned.

"Uh ... Maybe he's known her for a long time?" Shimi suggested, looking confused.

"Maybe they have some sort of connection and need each other or something," Izayoi offered.

"Or both!" Daiki responded, with an air of innocence.

"Maybe ..." Shago half-heartedly agreed. Iz's idea made more sense. _She_ had talked about 'episodes' Sesshomaru had and made it clear that he needs her. But that still doesn't explain why he lets her call him 'Maru' and why he himself calls her by a nickname when he doesn't even use them with his own nieces and nephews. It just doesn't make any sense! When Kagome would shorten his name Sesshomaru's name, he would growl at her; it was about the only thing he could do to show her he didn't like what she was doing.

A knock came at the front door, dislodging Inushago from his musings. He turned out of the laundry and looked down the hall to the front door as Daiki shouted out that she would answer it. Shago followed slowly behind his youngest sister, his other two sisters following him curiously. Getting closer to the door, he noticed his brothers come up to the door as well. Daiki swung the door wide and beamed when she saw Sesshomaru standing there, a woman just behind him on the left side. The woman was tall and had a lithe-built body. Her long slightly wavy brown hair had a caramel glow to it in the evening sun and her bright green eyes shone hypnotically. With the way she was currently dressed, she looked very secretarial. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her fringe hugged the left side of her forehead, essentially hiding her own crescent moon mark, identifying her as one of Inu decent. She wore a white blouse under a tailored, pinstripe, charcoal grey woman's jacket. Matching formal suit pants defined her slender build. Her height was elevatored slightly by the simple black women's court shoes she wore. She smiled down at the children in front of Sesshomaru and around Inushago, though her eyes were wary and defensive of the teenaged demon.

"Who's your girl friend, Uncle?" asked a bubbly voice. Sesshomaru scowled as his niece, Shago choked on a laugh and everyone else was just plain shocked/

"Daiki!" Izayoi hissed. "That's a question I'd expect of Et, not you."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant female friend."

"Even if you had meant what was implied, 'it wouldn't happen' as you pups say. Mito is too young and immature for me," Sesshomaru growled, striding past the pups.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Mikoto screeched, grabbing his arm

"You are not mating material as you currently are," Sesshomaru answered. Mikoto growled at him.

"Take that back!"

"No. Now, let go. I have things to do."

"No. Take it back or I will induce one of your episodes, right here, sit back and do nothing while you destroy this home too. Do you want that?" Sesshomaru growled in response.

"Fine," everyone made out of the rumble coming forth from the tall demon. "You are eligible to mate at the age and maturity level you currently are."

"Thank you!" Mikoto sighed, letting Sesshomaru continue down the hall.

"Though I won't have you." Mikoto saw red.

"Chauvinistic pig!" she hissed under her breath, still standing in the doorway.

"I heard that."

Mikoto and the pups watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the depths of the castle. She ran back to the car for a moment, then returned with a small suitcase. Shago looked her up and down before saying;

"As fun as this is, I'm leaving before I get insulted again," as he turned to leave.

"Shago, that's rude. Mum raised us better than that," Fushimi scolded her brother.

"She's our guest. She's gonna be here for at least a month. Talk to her nicely, Inushago," Fushoma snapped, disgusted.

"Whatever," the elder pup mumbled as he continued to leave.

"Really not sure I like him," Mikoto noted.

"What exactly happened? He's usually open to new people ," Izayoi asked, turning to Mikoto.

"I jumped to a conclusion, and that was that your uncle was his father," Mikoto admitted. All four of the eighteen year old pups cringed, knowing how their brother had been insulted. They didn't need to ask more. Izayoi recovered and smiled at the woman.

"Come, we'll show you to your room. Dinner will be ready soon," she told the older woman.

"Thank you. I'm Mikoto, since that pompous fool won't introduce me. But he told me about all of you. The pup is Etsuko, I met Inushago earlier, and you are Fushoma," she said, turning to the boy, who smiled and took her suitcase from her. "But I'm just not sure who's who with you girls. Daiki is the bubbly one, I've figured that much out, but you two other girls, who's older?" Izayoi smiled.

"Dai?" Daiki turned to see her sister holding out her pendant. "Both of ours. Then she'll figure it out." Daiki nodded and removed the spells from her sisters' pendants. Fushimi shook her head out, ridding herself of the tingling feelings atop her black chunks of hair. As her hair fell back into place, her fluffy black ears appeared atop her head.

"I see now. Well, it's nice to meet you all," Mikoto said, as she bowed to them. At least Inushago's siblings were nothing like him.

End chap 4.

Juri: I am terribly sorry for the long wait! My muse kind of ran off for a bit and since he's been back he hasn't inspired me for this half of the story. *Balls fist and shakes it at muse*

Shago: On the upside, that means a lot of fight scenes for me were just written. *grins like a Cheshire cat*

Juri: Yes, yes. We all know you enjoy a good fight, just like your dad, now bugger off. I'm trying to apologise to my readers!

Shago: Fine! If that's the way I'm gonna be treated for trying to help you do just that, I won't help you. AND, FOR THE RECORD, I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!!

Juri: Whatever helps you sleep at night, my boy. Again I am sorry and I shall try to get the next chapter up soon! Juri out! *waves then walks off, dragging a whining Shago with her*


	6. Cold and Warm in a Matter of Minutes

Chapter 5: Cold and Warm in a matter of minutes.

...~.....~.....~....~....~....~....~....~....~....~....~.....~....~....~.....~.....~....~....~....~....~....~....~....~....~....~....~...

_ Mikoto dabbed Sesshomaru's wounds clean with antiseptic. He had come to when she had first started but had kept his eyes closed, hoping to fool her into thinking he was still asleep. It wasn't working too well; he flinched as the antiseptic was applied to his cuts. Mikoto smiled as he flinched once more, before she put down the cotton wool and bowl down beside her on the bedside table._

_ "I know you are awake, Sesshomaru. Can you please sit up? There are wounds on your back I need to treat," she asked, looking over at his face. The demon's eyes opened slowly and he sighed, as he sat himself upright in the bed he had been placed in. He made to start removing his top, as he assumed she wanted, when she reached over and started doing it for him. He looked at her strangely and she forced a smile for him. He let her undress his torso for him, as he looked curiously around the room. It looked nothing like the rooms he was used to and there was a foul smell of strange fumes drifting in from the window._

_ "You are in one of the spare rooms in my house. You collapsed at my feet, outside, a few hours ago. I brought you in here so your wounds won't get infected. You can stay here until you recover and that's it. I live alone. It's better for everyone that way," Mikoto told him, rather coldly._

_ "You have my thanks, Bitch," came the smooth, rich voice. Mikoto stiffened as he called her by what she was._

_ "I have a name. Don't call me that or you can leave now and freeze to death. Do you realise winter is setting in?"_

_ "I meant no offence. You are Inu and female, and I do not know your name. What else shall I call you until you tell me such? But you are correct; I should not call you that. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name, so I do not repeat my mistake?"_

_ Mikoto was silent as she examined the demon's torso, dually noting the missing left arm. After thoroughly dunking some cotton wool in the antiseptic and taking a seat behind the tall demon. She applied the mix to the gaping wound across his back. Sesshomaru hissed as the mixture did it's work and removed all the dirt and bacteria from the unknown wound, he hadn't even realise was there. Once his shoulders relaxed again, a weak whisper came forth._

_ "Mikoto. My name is Mikoto."_

_ Sesshomaru noted the tone in her voice and was quick to realise that she had something that was the cause of all the barriers she was putting up against him. But he would leave it be. It was not his problem and he would not make it his either._

_ "Are you going to tell me why you have so many wounds?" Her voice was back to being cold and defensive again._

_ "No," was Sesshomaru's answer._

_ "Fine. Whatever. Do not leave this room. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Lie down and sleep. The bathroom is just through that door there if you need it," she said coolly, pointing to the door across from the bed. "I'll see you when I come back. Stay here and if I sense you are out of bed, without due cause, you will be wishing you were dead, by the time I'm done with you," Mikoto instructed, firmly asserting herself as alpha. Sesshomaru nodded once in understanding, and a second in thanks, and lay back down, quickly losing consciousness again. Mikoto sighed and looked out the window at the star-studded sky._

_ "_What am I doing? Letting a male inuyoukai into my house? Do I subconsciously enjoy being beaten? Oh, well. Nothing I can do now, I guess. Let's just hope I don't get burnt, taking this chance,_" she thought, walking down to the kitchen to cook her dinner. That demon was going to be passed out for at least another twenty four hours. This would give her some time to think._

...~...~....~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"This is the room we have prepared for you. Uncle's is across the hall. The bathroom is on the end, if you turn left as you come out of the room. Umm ... Do you guys think I'm forgetting anything?" Izayoi asked as Fushoma laid Mikoto's suitcase on the bed. Etsuko, who had been holding Fushimi's hand, ran over to the bed, climbed up and began bouncing on it.

"This is fun, Sister!" he squealed at Izayoi.

"Et! Get down. Stop that. This is Mikoto's room now. That's rude," she responded.

"No. It's fun. Hey! Brother!"

"It's dangerous, that's what it is. Don't jump on the bed, ok? You'll hurt yourself."

"Ok, Brother," the pup replied dejectedly, as Shoma set him on the ground.

Mikoto smiled at the exchange between the siblings, they were obviously good friends and enjoyed each other's company. They also seemed to already have a set hierarchy. Inushago had the sort of attitude that said 'I'm boss, I'll do what I want, I dare you to stop me, I'm better than you'; the sort of attitude that put him at the top. Izayoi was next, and it made sense, since she was second born. She'd take charge of things without thinking about it, naturally, be able to talk her elder brother out of pretty much anything, calm him when he's angry and command the others with kindness and respect. Fushimi was next and purely only be4cause of what she is, female and hanyou. Besides that, she physically looked like she was one half of the muscle used to enforce what her sister wanted. Fushoma was below his sister, and, no matter how kind-hearted he appeared, he was the other half of the muscle. Daiki was at the bottom of the quintuplet hierarchy and only because she was human. Though the girl had her own means of protecting herself, the desire to protect her, though subdued for the moment, was very strong in all her siblings. The pup was obviously at the very bottom in general.

Mikoto smiled until she heard a crash from the floor above, with the voice of the lord, accompanying the noise.

"You what?!" he cried. Out of the corner of her eye, Mikoto saw the four eighteen year olds flinch and the four year old pup hide behind his eldest sister.

"Why is Daddy angry?" the pup asked, timidly.

"Because Uncle has just told Daddy that he and Miss Mikoto, here, are staying for a while. I didn't get a chance to tell Inuyasha before you guys got here." Mikoto turned to see the woman from earlier, standing in the doorway. She smile and extended her hand to Mikoto.

"Hello, Mikoto. We didn't get properly introduced, before. I'm Lady Kagome, Lady of the West. But, please, call me Kagome. I'm sorry Inushago insulted you. I did raise him with better manners than that. He just has an attitude problem."

"Yeah, with Dad, Fushimi cut in. Kagome sent a look in her daughter's direction and the girl bowed her head.

"Go wash up, you lot. Dinner is ready. Dai, go find your brother. We'll go get Dad and Uncle, won't we, Mikoto?"

"Why not?" Mikoto smiled at the lady. The seven left the room and each went in different directions.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~....~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Sesshomaru looked at his brother impatiently. Inuyasha had reacted badly to his news and, in the process, sent his chair flying backwards, making it crash to the floor.

"Why?" the hanyou asked.

"I told you why." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"I meant, why here?"Inuyasha growled, frustrated.

"Because ..." Sesshomaru replied.

"Because, he has no other friends to ask."

"Mikoto, that comment was not necessary. Please think before you speak," Sesshomaru growled, turning to face her.

"But, I did think. That was the funniest comment I could come up with," she replied, strutting into the room ahead of Kagome.

"Dinner is on the table, let's eat," Kagome told the three, hoping to distract them. It worked, kind of.

"Ok, I'm starved," Inuyasha answered, walking towards the door.

"Wait." Everybody stopped and turned to Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved.

"I need to talk to you both, before we join the pups. Kagura came to see me today."

"Kagura?"

"As in the wind witch cast-off of that bastard's?" Inuyasha asked heatedly, while Kagome looked slightly fearful and concerned. Mikoto just looked lost and puzzled.

"Yes. She came seeking my protection and to serve me."

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"I told her the same thing I told you when you came to me, My Lady," Sesshomaru answered eloquently.

"So, basically, you have no idea what you are going to do about the whole situation," Mikoto said sardonically. Sesshomaru glared at her as he responded.

"I have some idea, thank you, Mikoto," the demon growled. "I just wanted your opinions on what I intended to do."

"Shoot," Inuyasha commanded.

"How do you feel about Kagura being Inushago's vassal?"

"What?"

"Are you crazy, you senile, old bastard?!" Inuyasha cried.

"Have these two met?" Mikoto asked.

"Indeed, they have," Sesshomaru answered, beginning to get fed up with his brother's behaviour.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, taking charge of where Mikoto was headed.

"I told Inushago she was a powerful threat from our past. She came in, I let her have her say, got Inushago's opinion, pondered it, then told Kagura that you are the Lord and Lady and Inushago is your heir. I also told her that by serving me, she'd be serving you, too. She seemed fine with that and I dismissed her."

"What did my son think of the witch? Can I be proud, or do I have to beat him for insulting her, too?"

"He said he doesn't trust her to be loyal to anyone but me. He sees her as a risk to his reign."

"He would. If she disappears, it will cause trouble for him. But why make her his vassal?"

"Yes, Maru. Answer the Lady's question, cause, I can't even see your logic."

"To teach him that there are those he will work with, as Lord, that will not share the same views and goals he does, that he cannot trust all around him."

"But he'll need to trust someone. I think you are just saying that to give us a reason. But, if you believe it will be good for him, I'll trust you and say yes," Kagome glanced quickly at Inuyasha's sour look. "For Inuyasha, too. You don't have a problem with that, do you, Yash?"

"Actually ..."

"Sit." A growl from the lord, as he got up.

"I object ..."

"Sit."

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!" Inuyasha snarled, as he hefted himself off the ground. Kagome looked hurt at his tone and he quickly scrambled over his own feet to apologise. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But, the idea of that witch being so close to our pups, doesn't sit well in my stomach. I have a really bad feeling about it. Call me a fool, I don't care, I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"Well, didn't see that coming," Mikoto muttered to herself, earning herself an icy glare from Sesshomaru.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable with it, either. She is who she is, after all. But, it was the only solution I could think of," Sesshomaru admitted to is brother and the woman he had come to consider his sister. The tall lord observed his alpha's faces as he spoke and noticed the fear and doubt pass through Inuyasha's eyes and dig and set it's way in Kagome's face.

"That's encouraging," Mikoto noted sarcastically. " I can really see how 'cautious' you are with your words. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to tell them, Maru. They obviously don't much like this person and you want them working closely with your nephew. And so, you tell them that even _you_ don't have faith in your _own_ idea. _Real_ smart."

"Hold your tongue, Mikoto. It is not your place to comment."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go scent my way to the dinner table, cause dinner is getting cold. I don't want to sample Kagome's, no doubt, lovely cooking cold," Mikoto hissed as she walked out of the office, leaving the high and secondary lords and high lady of the Western Lands lost for words.

End Chapter.

Juri: Ok, so this chapter is up a hell of a lot quicker than the last one. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Please forgive me!

Shago: personally, I wouldn't.

Mikoto: Yes but that's you. Relax, Juri. If you keep updating, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Juri: yeah, I know. Anyway don't forget to review. It lets me know that people are actually reading this and enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	7. Friends in the Western House

A/N: A very sincere thank you to those who reviewed. Being told that this story is 'EPIC' and 'EVERYTHING about the story is epic' has really boosted my want to update this story. Needless to say, I will be making a more conscientious effort to update and continue this story.

And now, the next chapter is here for your enjoyment.

Chapter 6: Friends in the Western House

Mikoto glared up at Sesshomaru through her eyelashes, as he sat across from her at the dinner table. Sesshomaru ignored it as he sat down gracefully. However, Shago didn't miss it as he walked into the room, behind Daiki. The glare was so cold and unrelenting; it almost made him think twice about his suspicions about the two elder Inu's.

"Looks like I'm not the only one she hates," the pup commented coolly, as he sat himself by Inuyasha, who was at the head of the table. Inuyasha growled warningly.

"No, my Lord. He is correct. I hate all men. If I have my way, I will never mate. There is only one male I do not hate," Mikoto responded in a clipped tone, conveying that she didn't want to discuss it any further. Inushago opened his mouth to respond, however, his mother caught his eye and gave him a stern look, promising punishment if he pushed the issue.

"May I ask you a question, Mikoto?"Fushoma asked, smiling charmingly at her.

"Err... Sure." Mikoto had not been expecting the question from the younger hanyou.

"You claim you hate men. However, when we showed you to your room, you did not seem to have a problem with me and you are obviously friends with Uncle Sesshomaru. Why is this? It makes no sense to me, I'm sorry or prodding where I shouldn't."

"You're correct. I do not have a problem with you. Yet. However, I will watch you watch you over the next few weeks to see if that opinion will still stand – if you are not like your brother, father and Uncle. As far as Sesshomaru goes, I am his vassal. I serve his every whim and keep him from trouble as much as I can. I cared for him when I first met him, as he was seriously injured, and helped him establish himself in the business world. I am his secretary, his driver and his bodyguard. I have spent decades in his service and am still wary of him. I hate all men. But I will tolerate them where necessary."

"I can assure you, I am nothing like my father, brother and uncle. But just telling you that won't be enough, will it?" Mikoto shook her head slowly. Fushoma smiled. "I thought not. Well, I hope I do not disappoint you, Mikoto. And I hope you enjoy your stay here, however long it may be, and despite my father and brother's grumpy attitudes." Fushoma continued to smile until she answered him.

"Thank you, pup." Mikoto was slightly taken aback. This pup was as he claimed. His words were kind and gentle, and he seemed to have thought before he spoke. His tone was slightly teasing was he spoke of his father and brother. And, when he had stopped the smaller pup before, his tone had not been harsh, but had conveyed wisdom and concern. He had even taken her belongings from her when she had arrived, even though there were not that many and she could have, no doubt, carried them for herself. Mikoto watched Fushoma as he cut up his younger brother's dinner into more manageable pieces for the young pup and smiled. Maybe she wouldn't need as much time as she had claimed, but. Then again. If she let him in now, after all she had seen of him in the two hours she had been at the Western Castle, she could still have it backfire on her and she wasn't about to take that risk un-necessarily. Not after that rouge wolf ... But that was another thing and in the past.

Fushoma felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up from helping Etsuko to see Mikoto staring at him, lost in thought, if her glazed eyes were anything to go by. He laughed once as she came out of her stupor, realising she had been staring at him. He smiled kindly at her before making a start on his own meal.

Kagome watched and listened to the whole exchange and smiled, proud of Fushoma for keeping a calm hand and firm control on the conversation as he asked her about things he found contradictory. She noticed Sesshomaru also watching the pup and noticed the twitch in the corners of his mouth; a smile trying to push through the stoic mask. She subtly caught his attention and beamed at him, sharing her pride for her son with him. Sesshomaru noticed this and nodded his head once in agreement.

"My Lady, I do believe we chose the wrong heir for me to train." The statement had come in such a serious tone that all occupants at the table, save for the young pup, stopped and stared at the stoic demon. Inushago's eyes held hope that he would now be excused from his lessons, only to have that hope dashed and turned into smouldering displeasure as his mother began to laugh.

"Perhaps, Sesshomaru. Perhaps. But the Lords of the Realm would not have been pleased if a second hanyou were to take the throne. We both know that."

"Indeed, you are correct, my Lady." His tone was ever serious and face as stoic as always, but Sesshomaru's eyes held a bit of mirth for the joke he had just played.

"Sessh, did you just make a joke?" Sesshomaru snarled silently at the nickname, but nodded his head in answer to his brother's question. "The world is going to end. Shippo and Koga are not gonna believe me when I tell 'em."

"Who ever said I shall let you live that long?"

"Fine, you win. I won't tell them." Inuyasha's ears drooped in disappointment. From here, the meal continued without incident. The pups talked among themselves, with the exception of Inushago, who ate his meal in silence with a scowl on his face. Sesshomaru also remain silent, save for the times his brother and Kagome tried talking to him. After a while, Inuyasha gave up and remained silent. Kagome continued her conversation with Mikoto, smiling with the Inu female the entire time, trying to make her feel as welcome as possible.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

After dinner, Mikoto returned to her room to prepare for bed; it had been a long day. She was jet-lagged, and stressed over her house and Sesshomaru. She was glad to hear he hadn't had an episode the entire time she was away until very, _very_ recently. However, it worried her that he only wanted her to know of this. For all he ... wait, they... knew, Inuyasha and Kagome may have some idea what was happening and how to fix it. She really wanted to talk to the lord and lady, but if Sesshomaru ever found out, that would be the end of her. She knew enough about Sesshomaru to know not to cross him or go against something he had asked or commanded. She sighed as she put her clothes in the draws for now, leaving her pyjamas on the bed.

Sesshomaru watched Mikoto go about her business, quietly, from the crack in the door. Was she really still so guarded with him after so many years of knowing each other and living with him? He felt betrayed and untrusted and, for all his years, it thoroughly confused him as to why he felt this way.

"Sesshomaru?" He jumped and turned to see Kagome smiling softly at him.

"Lady Kagome. I was just ..." Sesshomaru found himself stumbling for what he wanted to say and, again, it puzzled him. Kagome looked shocked for a moment before the smile returned to her face.

"Kagome. It's ok. I won't tell her."

"Was there something you wanted, my," a stern look from the woman. "Err, Kagome?"

"Not really. You look trouble though. Is everything ok?" she asked, smiling once again.

"Nothing is troubling me."

"Come on, Sessh. It's ok to open to others every once in a while." The demon sighed in defeat.

"Yes, there is something troubling me."

"It's what Mikoto said at dinner about not really trusting you, even after knowing each other so long, isn't it?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Kagome had hit the nail on the head. He's always prided himself on his stoic mask. To find that Kagome could read him so easily, surprised him.

"Don't worry. You've got plenty of time to show her she can trust you. Just be patient." The demon lord smiled. And it would have scared anyone else.

"Thank you, Kagome. Sleep well," he said kindle, moving across the hall into his own room. Kagome beamed. Sesshomaru was falling in love with Mikoto. Slowly, but surely. The signs were there. She only hoped, for his sake, Mikoto was falling in love with him too.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

A young man with light brown hair, pulled back into a half ponytail, and bright blue/green eyes watched the Castle of the Western Lands with somewhat of a sad expression on his face. He hated that he's been reduced to do this. Oh, his uncle was going to pay. It was his uncle and mother's fault that the one person who probably understood him best was no longer in his life. It was also his grandfather's fault, but that man was no longer among the living, for him to subtly rebel against. A dog howled in the distance and his pointed ears twitched before he sighed heavily. With one last long glance up at the Western Castle, the young demon turned to make his way home, mind working in overdrive to compile a list of the most torturous things to do to his uncle, should he ever get the chance.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Mikoto awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and confident. She forced herself out of the sanctuary of her nice warm bed, gathered some underwear and walked down the hall to the bathroom. When got there, she reached for the door, only to have it open to reveal Sesshomaru. Mikoto smiled to herself, thinking that if anyone else were to see him like this, they'd probably not believe their eyes.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru!"

"Hnn. You seem to be in a better mood than last night."

"The wonders of a good night sleep. Are we going into work today?" Sesshomaru yawned and shook his head.

"So, toady's a lazy day?"

"For the most part. I want to go see that woman from yesterday at some point, though."

"Do you wish me to accompany you, when you do?"

"Indeed."

"Very well. If you'll excuse me, I have a shower awaiting my enjoyment."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru shuffled sleepily back down the hall to his room. Mikoto chuckled lightly as she watched him go. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru was not much of a morning person? The Inu woman turned and walked into the bathroom for the first time since arriving at the castle last night. It was huge! Not too far to the left was the shower and toilet, behind a set of paper doors. The rest of the room was consumed with hot spring bathes. Mikoto had originally intended to have a nice hot, long shower, but now, she wasn't quite sure. She thought quickly on it, before deciding to slip into the hot springs. It would be easier to relax and it had been a while since her last time in a hot springs... the last time ... was ... before ... she ran away from home. Maybe getting into the hot springs wasn't such a good idea; she didn't want to be reminded of the life she left behind.

'_What are you doing, Mikoto?_' she scolded herself. '_Just get in. After all, this type of place was your sanctuary back then. Get in!_' Mikoto sighed as she dipped her foot into the steaming water. It was rather hot, but it wasn't as if she wasn't used to this kind of heat. She felt the slow chain reaction of relaxation work its way up her body as she slipped gracefully into the water. Ah, she was in heaven. She sat, submerged, in the water, resting her head back on the rim of the bath and closing her eyes. She began to drift back to sleep and the world of dreams, when she thought she heard the water splash lightly, as though someone else was also getting in. So she wasn't so surprised when a voice broke the peaceful silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mikoto opened her eyes and lifter them to see Kagome sitting beside her.

"Heavenly. I'd forgotten how relaxing they could be," she admitted softly, sighing.

"That's one thing I miss about the Feudal era; the hot springs. In this era, they are nigh impossible to find. And I have one right here at home. I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet!"

"Feudal era? But, Inushago is your eldest pup. Why wait that long?" Kagome laughed heartily.

"I was born in this era. I grew up on Sunset Shrine, which is home to the Bone Eater's Well. As it turns out, the well was a portal through time. I fell in there on my fifteenth birthday. That's when I met Inuyasha. A centipede demon pulled the Jewel of Four Souls from my body on my first day in the past. To cut a very long story short, I accidentally broke the Jewel trying to get it back from a crow demon. Inuyasha and I then had to search for all the Jewel shards, also trying to keep them from Naraku. Gods, he was a bitch to deal with. It took us a couple of years, but we eventually got them all. However, in the last battle with Naraku, we believed he had killed Sesshomaru. I was very surprised to come back and find him living in the modern era. I was seventeen when I had the quintuplet. Which only makes me about thirty five. I look good for thirty five, though, don't I? Oh, I was originally human, too. Inuyasha's youkai side somehow changed me into a half demon." Mikoto's eyes bulged at Kagome's story.

"You are the Shikon Miko? I didn't realise!" Kagome laughed again.

"It's ok. Not many demons realise who I am, either. The 'Shikon Miko' travelled with the hanyou the Inu no Taisho died for, a monk, a demon slayer, a nekomata and a kitsune cub. Not many know that Inuyasha mated the Shikon Miko and turned her into a half Inu, too. However, I will mention that that little cub grew up to make a name for himself. He owns and runs 'The Ramen Bar'. If you don't me asking, how old are you, Mikoto?"

"Old enough. Old enough to be living on my own but still young enough to still be considered a pup in the eyes of Sesshomaru and other demons around his age."

"You're not going to tell me your exact age are you?" Mikoto thought for a moment before she answered with a question of her own.

"It is said that Lord Inuyasha just vanished one day. Could he travel through the well?" Kagome nodded.

"He could. However, the last time I came back, the well sealed. I had left the Shikon no Tama with Sango, the demon slayer. Inuyasha, after about twelve years, took the jewel and used its power to come through the well."

"I am roughly the same age as Lord Inuyasha, perhaps a few years or decades older. It's strange how that works. It's not like he and I were born in the same year or anything, but I have lived for about the same amount of time."

"I understand. I know, it's strange."

Both women were silent for several moments, enjoying the effect the hot water had on their bodies.

"Mikoto, tell me about your family?" it was more a question, than a command.

"My family?"

"Yes. I'd like to know what it's like in a pure demon family."

"I'd rather not talk about my family, and the reason why shall stay with me. But, I will tell you this; I have many, many brothers and they are all mated. A few of my nieces and nephews are older or the same age me. I have a twin sister and we were the last pups my mother gave birth to before she died. My sister has a pup, too. Though, he's illegitimate. I miss him dearly. He's probably grown by now. I haven't seen him since he was about the age of your youngest, My Lady. Such a long time..." Mikoto trailed off as she began to lose herself in the thoughts of the only family member she liked. "I hope he's grown to be a good man."

"I'm sure he has. He's your exception, isn't he?"

"Huh?" Kagome's question brought Mikoto back from her thoughts.

"Last night, you said you hate all men with one exception. The exception is your nephew, your sister's son, correct?" Mikoto smiled.

"You are very astute, Kagome. What about you? What family do you have?" Kagome giggled.

"I have a mother and younger brother. My dad has never been around and I don't know why. I never thought to ask Mum about it. I was happy with my life. I figured, if he wasn't there, there was probably a good reason for it and I wasn't going to question that. Mum now lives at a nursing home and Souta, my brother, still lives at Sunset Shrine. Because of the pups, I couldn't finish school and had to get a job. Lucky for me, Lady Ayame of the Wolves was and is the manager of the restaurant."

"Was that the demon you were working with yesterday, when we came looking for 'the headache', as your mate so fondly calls him?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes. Souta was able to finish school and go to University. He's told me a couple of times that he did it for me. It was my dream to finish school, go to University and get a good job. Because of the quintuplet, I couldn't. So he did. He didn't like school. But, he did what he did for me." Kagome smiled. "He's married with a young daughter of his own. We go visit as often as we can. Souta enjoys Inuyasha's company very much."

"It's good that you are so close with your brother, Kagome."

"Thank you. Come; let's get ready for the day. We've been on here a while. We're pruning!" Kagome laughed as she stood, showing her hands to Mikoto. Mikoto smiled back at Kagome as she also stood up. This woman before her was a natural wonder. Her good, cheery mood was improving Mikoto's somber one. She really didn't like talking about her family. What she had just divulged to Kagome, was the most she'd ever told _anyone_ about her family. As Kagome handed her a towel, Mikoto began to realise that, somehow, someway, she would come to tell the Lady of the Western Lands all about the monsters technically named her family and her horrid, _scarred_ past.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry about how long it's been since I updated this story. I got a bit distracted. But I will really try to get chapters out a bit quicker from now on. Please review, though. I want to know your thoughts and any improvements any of you think I could make to the story.


End file.
